


It's a Rich Man's World [Podfic]

by read_by_Sophie (Sophie)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie
Summary: "It's a Rich Man's World" by derryderrydown read aloud.Original summary: "Sid strips to finance his hockey habit. Geno attempts to tip with hockey gear. Somehow, they make it work."





	It's a Rich Man's World [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melomedio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melomedio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's a Rich Man's World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708927) by [derryderrydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown). 



> This was podficced for the Hockey fanworks exchange, for Melomedio :) I hope you like it!

### Download

  * On MediaFire **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vafuljbwvll787g/iarmw_sophie_derryderrydown.mp3/file)**



### Details

  * **Length:** 02:33:59
  * **File type:** MP3 (120 MB)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_It's a Rich Man's World_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708927)
  * **Author:** derryderrydown 
  * **Reader:** Sophie 
  * **Skin for this post by:** Azdaema, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)
  * **Song:** _Money, Money, Money_ by ABBA 



  



End file.
